inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Inheritance (book)
Book 3 sucks!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 ---- Headline text Unresolved plot threads * Eragon has yet to find the location and to visit the Vault of Souls * How Eragon's name will allow him to open the Vault of Souls, and what exactly will happen to Eragon when it opens up to him. * Eragon's promise to the dwarves to avenge Hrothgar * The seven words that Brom revealed to Eragon as he was dying. Bear in mind that Brom told Eragon what these words meant and also to use them "in great need". * Saphira's mate, if one exists * Eragon's promise to visit Brom's burial site. * Eragon and Saphira's desire to visit that Dragon Mountain stronghold. * The fate of Eragon and Arya together. * The Green Dragon's identity, and its Rider. * What, if anything, will the elves do to Saphira and Eragon for the incident of waking up the Menoa Tree? * The strange beasts of Vroengard. * Eragon's departure from Alagaësia (predicted by Angela, possibly a reference to his death, though unlikely as it is also predicted by Angela that Eragon will live forever or for a long time) * The identity of the blind beggar who could speak to Solembum but asked not to have his fortune read. * Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh and Thorn's true names. * Saphira's mate - Thorn or the Green Dragon? * The fate of Murtagh. Will he and Thorn survive? * The fate of the man who suddenly could see all the lights after the battle on the burning plains. He could see the light shone through Murtagh but Eragon shined like a sun. * What was it that Murtagh said? It seemed to be somewhat treasonous to the Empire. * The name of the Ancient Language. It is possible that Galbatorix will have found the name by Book 4. The RaZac said he was close to "the true name". * The fate of King Orrin and Surda. * How the Varden plan to rescue the last dragon egg, if it does not hatch for Galbatorix. * Ajihad's background. *confirmed: Ajihad is of the wandering tribes of Alagaësia* * If Eragon will ever visit the Urgal halls. * Angela's background. * Whether there are any other Riders and dragons still alive and hidden. * What lies beyond the borders of Alagaësia? * What Shruikan's fate will be when and if Galbatorix's hold over him is broken, and what would happen to him if Galbatorix will die. * More background as to why Hefring was only able to steal Saphira's egg. * How Oromis escaped from the two Forsworn after being tortured and having his mental link to magic weakened tremendously. * Selena's fortune, as foretold by Angela. * The mysterious Spellcaster Tenga- will he reappear? * What did the Menoa Tree do to Eragon? * Who will teach the new rider if there is one? *confirmed: Eragon* * What role will Glaedr's Eldunari have in the 4th book? * What will happen to Oromis' sword ? *Where are Galbatorix's and Murtagh's Eldunari beeing kept? Certain (or Probable) Information * The cover of the 4th book features the Green Dragon facing to the right. *In the fourth book it will be revealed if Saphira ever finds a mate. *Elva, along with "every other character," will have an important role to play. *There will be a battle at the end of the book. *Eragon will despair, and go to the Rock of Kuthian and speak his name to open the vault of souls. *When Eragon had his fortune told by Angela in Book 1, it is stated that Eragon will leave Alagaesia and never return. This may happen in the fourth book. *There will be more information on the origins of Werecats perhaps this means that Solembum or Maud will have a larger role. Speculation *The identity of the next Rider: (Paolini stated that he gave many hints in "Eldest" as to who the next Rider would be. Since he didn't develop any evil characters, except Murtagh who already has a dragon, it would be very safe to assume that the Varden rescue the green egg, and they would ally themselves with the Varden.) **Roran: There is a possibility that Roran might become the new Rider, considering the title, Inheritance, and the fact that all the new Riders are seemingly "related". There is also a part in Eldest, on pg. 187 last like 5 words, says that Roran was convinced in his heart of hearts (he doesn't have a heart of heart, but dragons do). Garrow was quoted in "Eldest", speaking to Roran, about their land, that "..if you take care of it, it takes care of you. Not too many things are like that." Other than land, a dragon does that. Also, Tamerlein, the green dragon rider sword, could very well become the sword of the green dragon's rider. The sword is described by Eragon as being meant for someone with a fighting style that relied more upon cutting and slashing. This style seems very appropriate for Roran, saying as how Roran prefers to fight with a hammer as of now. However, the brightsteel that Eragon retrieved from the Menoa Tree was enough for a few more swords or other types of weapons. Rhunon could use the same tactic in creating a new sword for the next rider if they had the speed of an elf. **Vanir: He expressed his desire to be a Rider and to fight Galbatorix courageously like Vrael of old. He is also learned in philosophy, poetry, swordfighting, and knows the true nature of magic. Eragon also noticed that Vanir and his peers appeared very young, in elf standards. It would make more sense that the next Rider be an elf rather than another human. **Arya: It is quite possible that Arya will be the next rider. It is likely the rider will be female considering that it is suspected the green dragon will be Saphira's mate, and if Saphira falls in love with the green dragon Eragon's affection will most likely transfer to the green dragon's Rider, because of the bond between Eragon and Saphira. Eragon has been infatuated with Arya in the past. Although this led to a confrontation between them in Eldest, the two of them worked together and bonded in Brisingr. Arya revealed her past and her conflictions to Eragon, and the two appear to be getting closer,another incident of this is on their way back to the varden when she heals Eragons hand when he was clearly capable. She also looks to Eragon for comfort when Oromis and Glaedr die. In addition, her magic and eyes are as green as the color of the supposed dragon. Paolini states that when someone, elf or human, bonds to a dragon, their magic automatically changes to the dragon's color, regardless what it might have previously been. Arya is the most likely candidate because of the events that took place in Brisingr. Eragon and Arya fighting together against the Shade, connecting their minds when they fought Murtagh and Thorn, and also the previously stated emotional connection and influence. Eragon also has a dream of him holding hands with a female rider while Saphira is flying over head with another dragon. This was before Murtagh became a Rider. Therefore, since Murtagh is not a female, it may be forshadowing to show that a woman will become a rider. **Nasuada: Nasuada is a strong possibility for the next rider. She is likely because she is female, and also because she would be one of the first people to come into contact with the dragon egg if the Varden stole it. CP also mentioned that there would be a "major change" in Nasuada's character in the final book. **Orik: Orik the Dwarf is impossible to be the next, because the pact of the dragons only involves humans and elves. Also, he's the new king of the Dwarves. He would be too tied up to be a rider anyway and must play a key part in persuading all of the Dwarves (including The Tears of Anhuin) to help the Varden and elves destroy Galbatorix. * Eragons true name could possibly be Brisingr. Rhunon stated, after seeing that Eragon's new sword caught on fire every time Eragon said Brisingr, that it could be a result of Eragon having helped with the forging of the sword or because he found the sword's true name. When Eragon repeats Rhunon's theories to Oromis, Oromis stares at the horizon and states, "Perhaps..."(Page 693) but he does not dwell on the subject. It could very well be possible that Oromis combined Rhunon's two theories together and ended up guessing Eragon's true name. Also, Eragon's first word in magic was Brisingr. He said the word instinctively, without even knowing it. The same thing happened when he faught Durza towards the end of the book. Before stabbing Durza through the heart, Eragon screamed brisingr, instinctively, and his sword caught on fire. But Eragon's complete name cannot only consist of Brisingr. When Eragon uttered Sloan's true name, Sloan seemed to undercome great pain, so if Eragon's true name was Brisingr, he would have been under the power of anyone attempting to light a fire. Also Brisingr is the true name for FIRE therefore it cannot be Eragon's true name as it is already taken. It is more likely that Eragon's true name is Brisingr-*something*, i.e. it consists of more than just the word for FIRE. Last, Paolini hinted in a recent interview that the name of the third book had more significance than implied. * The Vault of Souls may be Galbatorix's hoard of dragon hearts. * The Rock Of Kuthian may be in the Spine due to its mysterious nature. Or it is another name, an old name for the rock mountain called Helgrind, or it could be hidden in the Beor Mountains. There is also a strange formation directly South-East of Helgrind (most likely Brom's tomb). Other possibilities include castles(namely Morzan's and Galbatorix's) that could be made of stone. This secretive places also seem to be the safest places Galbatorix could hide such valuable treasures. * The battles will be resolved. * There will be a battle between Galbatorix and Eragon. * Tenga, son of Ingvar, might teach Eragon how to harness the energy from "Fire, heat, lightning, light" and therefore have a fair chance to defeat Galbatorix. * Roran could become the next king of Alagaesia after Galbatorix dies. Unless he's the next rider, which would make that more difficult. * Vault of Souls could be the in the Du Fells Nangoroth (The Blasted Mountains) which is where the Wild dragons nesting grounds were it possible that the put their heart of hearts there too. Eragon also told Saphira if they ever had time they would visit there. The fact that few probably knew of places or things that dragons named themselves would explain why everyone who is told about it says it sounds familiar but can not place it. Since we now know that a dragons heart of heart is pretty much his soul its likely the Vault of Souls is full of heart of hearts. * Eragon and Arya may end up together. * Murtagh may do something to change himself and therefore be free of Galbatorix. * The wild dragons (if any survive) may return and aid the destruction of Galbotorix. * Some people think that Paolini should do a fifth book but as a prequel, and that it should feature Shruikan as the cover, so that all the dragons have been featured, and should be named Empire as it will tell the events of Galbatorix's rise to power and therefore the creation of the empire. A possible ending is with the battle between Brom and Morzan, with Brom claiming Zar'roc and Saphira's egg. An epilogue telling of the treaty to ferry the egg between the elves and the Varden and the deal about the new rider (Eragon) being trained by Brom the the elves. It would also allow Paolini to explain galbatorix's first dragon and Saphira's namesake instead of squeezing these facts into book 4. * Nasuada could become the next queen of Alagaesia. * Murtagh might kill Galbatorix(if he can change his True name and no longer be held by his oaths), similar to how the Emperor died in Star Wars, at the hand of his most trusted general. * Murtagh might succeed Galbatorix after he dies, becoming the next king and either fighting or making peace with the Varden. * Elva could be the next rider. Her significance to the story has yet to be fully realized and her Dragon would also probably be male, a potential mate for Saphira. Her intentions and feelings about Eragon are also ambiguous, and would cause for a more interesting dynamnic than if Arya or Roran were rider. Instead of Arya and Eragon facing off against Murtagh and Galbatorix, for instance, if Elva were a rider the three new dragons would each be a counterpoint to one another, none of whom is necessarily aligned or against the others.